1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a combination wafer, dice from the wafer, and an electronic assembly including such a die, wherein the die has a layer of diamond for purposes of conducting heat.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are usually formed on silicon wafers which are subsequently sawed into individual dice. Each die then has a portion of the silicon wafer with a respective integrated circuit formed thereon. Electronic signals can be provided to and from the integrated circuit. Operation of the integrated circuit causes heating thereof and an increase of temperature of the integrated circuit may cause its destruction. The temperature of all points on the integrated circuit should thus be maintained below a certain maximum temperature. Operation of the integrated circuit is not uniform so that certain points on the integrated circuit generate more heat than others, thus creating xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d. Without the hot spots, it may be possible to increase the average power dissipation of the die while maintaining a desired temperature of the integrated circuit, thus allowing it to operate at a higher frequency.